


i'd like it if you'd stay

by lucifertookhim



Series: charles vane [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed, Black Flag - Fandom, Black Sails
Genre: F/M, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4483244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucifertookhim/pseuds/lucifertookhim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles Vane is desperate for love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'd like it if you'd stay

Joanna was was off the coast of Nassau on her usual clam diving trip. Some would say it's no job for a woman but it runs  
in her blood.Her father was a clam diver and his father before him and they had taught her everything there is to know. And   
she was good,it's a fact people on this island can vouch for her. She recently had to move to the other side of the island   
and she if she was a bit excited if she was being honest. The side she had to move to was close to the Nassau port where a  
whole city was set out meaning more clients for her.

The Ranger was on its way from a long hiatus off Nassau. The have been lucky and managed to plunder loads of goods on their  
trip. Captain Vane has deliberately stayed away from Nassau longer than usual. His relationship with Elanor Guthrie has been   
a slippery slop from the get-go but it has really taken a bad turn last time he was on the island. She had taken a weird in  
a whore at the local brothel and was acting very weirdly around him and he was not the person to just pretend nothing was   
going amiss.He admits that the reason he had his eyes on her was because she was confident and had balls unlike most women   
but he still wanted a woman and she was beginning to act more like a man everyday and he wasn't having any of it anymore.

The spot she picked was brilliant, it seems no one had been foraging for clams and oysters in these parts in a while so there was  
plenty of catch fro her. the current around here was a bit different meaning the water bed was slightly altered then what  
she's used to and she was enjoying the new view immensely. She always loved to discover and enjoyed what the sea had to   
offer. She loved that the ocean is always surprising her, she never knew what to find next. she had a whole collection of   
weird things she found on the bottom of the ocean.

Vane has managed to sell his goods fast and was eager to leave this damned place. the familiarity of the place is suffocating  
him but he knows his crew is drained and he'll be needing a few days to restock and fix what needs fixing on the ship.  
He was thinking about heading back to the ship when an new sight caught his attention.Some girl was selling clams and oyster  
on the back of a small cart chanting a little rhyme to attract the attention of by-passers.

"i'd have some of those oysters then little girl they'll do me good when i take care of your clam later." some fat man said   
interrupting her beautiful voice. Charles didn't realized he was walking towards him until he was there but he was made aware  
of his proximity by the voice booming from the girl  
"if you need oysters to keep up with a women you shouldn't be parading around announcing it to everyone around you" the man was red in the face and aggressively caught the   
girl's arm.  
"wench, you need to be taught a lesson" he was abou to land a slap on her face when an arm cought his midway:  
"i think you need to leave now" a thunderous voice commanded making the man withdraw immediately.

Charles looked back at the girl after he made sure her assaulter was gone" you're obviously new here, otherwise you would have   
known how stupid that reply was from your part"  
"Stupid! he was obnoxious and rude, what was i suppose to do, let him grope me?"  
"no! these men are all talk, that's all they want and you should have known better" he was holding her arm drawing her near  
" he could have beaten you and raped you and you wouldn't be able to do shit" he whispered in her ear sending chills down   
her spin.  
"i'm sorry for your trouble sir, and thank you for helping me,i'd take better care from now on" she stepped away from him   
" i should go back to my job now if you please" the mysterious man chuckled   
"you should and watch your back" and he was gone. Joanna was left wondering whither he was trying to help her or threaten her  
from his tone but she pushed that thought in the back of her head and carried on with her chanting.

Charles surprised himself with his reaction to situation. He's not the type to meddle in other people's businesses or even care  
in the first place but he has to admit the girl was a sight. Her long curls framed her round face perfectly. large innocent  
doe-eyes that begged to be hurt and a beautiful red pout. her skin was tan like a true islander. No matter how hard he tried  
he couldn't stop thinking about her but that was it, his mind can wonder but that is the extant of it. He couldn't afford it.

It turns out the Ranger needed some major repair and Charles was stuck on Nassau for at least an other week.He needed to get  
away from mess near the port so he set his eyes on a secluded area mostly inhabited by fishermen, that would do him good, he   
thought that he cannot run away from fate.

It was late in the evening and Joanna has finally finished a long day of work. a couple of days of work near the port had made it   
that what her savior had told her was all true. People living in this part of the island wanted others to play along with their  
fantasies so she played along and it had kept her safe for now except for the unwelcome hand every now and then but that was   
expected from pirates.

She found a litte off trail road leading near her home that she started to take, it was a longer road but no one hardly uses it   
and she liked having it all to herself. Except that today someone was sharing her little track.She could see a large frame with  
long hair walking in front of her but it was far enough that she didn't bother looking any harder. she was distracted thinking   
about all she has to do the next day she hadn't realized that the man before her had stopped and was now waiting for her leaning  
on a nearby tree.  
"Do you actually want to get raped or murdered girl?" a familiar voice woke her from her trance.  
Joanna was taken aback by the question she stopped in her spot and stared in the harsh eyes of the accuser. Gathering up her wits  
she replied:  
"I've been walking these roads for a while now and you're the only one I've met in these parts so unless you intend to rape and  
murder me i think i'll do alright"  
"and what makes you think i'm above that?" he was too close to her now and she was getting scared now.  
" i don't know you, sir! so i cannot make that judgement." she looked him in the eyes in an attempt to hid her fear.  
" you're a brave one aren't you?" he looked her up and down and chuckled " let's fix that then, captain Charles Vane, there now   
you at least know my name."  
"Captain Vane? as in you're a Captain of a pirate ship. What brings you here then?" she had picked her cart and proceeded to walk  
" you know you should tell me your name now not ask more questions. That's how it works" he shouted at her and started to follow her  
"You never asked for my name" he was walking next to her now, glaring' it's Joanna" she said, scared of his reaction, he didn't seem  
like a man you'd want to cross.  
"Joanna, that's a pretty name. I always pictured a blond with that name though"  
"i'm afraid that's not how names work,Sir" she giggled at her own reply.  
"Where are you going then, Joanna" he said emphasizing on her name as if testing how it felt on his lips.  
"Home, why all the questions,Captain?" she looked at him,worried.  
"just wondering since it seems we're heading to the same destination"  
"and where is that?if i may ask?"  
"the little village by the mountain" he said as he took a long strand of hair and run his fingers all the way through it  
"it seems you are right, Sir"she said as grabbed all her hair and moved it to the other side away from him.  
"how come you're wearing breeches?" she could feel his eyes wear analyzing every part of her body making her incredibly   
uncomfortable.  
"i walk all day,Sir it's a part of my job and it's easier for me this way and i hate skirts if you care to know" she was glaring  
at him now but it didn't stop him from getting closer.They both had stopped walking now and his right hand has rested itself on the small  
of her back pulling her closer.  
"can't say i can complain, it makes for a great view" she was struggling to push away now.  
"what do you think you're doing?" he was towering over and his long locks was brushing over her neck,"let me go, please" she begged  
but he only tightened his grip his left hand was now on her backside.  
"calm down,i could feel your heartbeat for fuck'sake" He gave a her a peck on the lips to further taunt her and let go " you make  
teasing you too much fun i couldn't resist"  
"that wasn't funny" she said fighting back tears  
"fuck'sake! are you gonna cry?" he was a bit taken a back by her reaction he hadn't though about the outcome of his actions   
Joanna wiped away her and fastened her pace walking past him, almost running away from him, it wasn't his action that made her cry  
it was that she liked it.

The next morning Joanna woke up early like she always does preparing to go on one of her dives. she gathered what she needed   
and headed out, she didn't actually live in the village but on the outskirts on the shoreside. the beach was a stone one where mountain  
meets sea, she was still discovering it.She kept her little boat by an old dock.She actually liked it her it was beautiful and mostly   
peaceful and quit it was the port side that brought her trouble. And with that thought, her mind was with Charles Vane, how his body  
felt against hers and his lips felt..."Oh stop it, this is not like you Joanna, focus"

on the way back from the port side that evening a familiar frame was waiting halfway home.   
"you're late" He shouted at her  
"what is this? are stalking me now ?" she was infuriated. She barely managed to get him off hermind all day and now he does this  
"Yes! isn't it obvious" he replied as he took his place by her side " i'm afraid i can't stop thinking about you and i had nothing to do"  
"what do you want?" she looked him in the eyes " is this what you do you stalk girls until they succumb to you?"  
"Well yeah but you see i'm not very patient, i usually don't have to work this hard to get a girl into my bed" he took a sip   
from the Rum bottle he was carrying " but you're not like most other women, you've never been with a man have you, love ?"  
she was speechless he was so blunt it took her by surprise and of course she have never been with a man she's been living a small   
village her whole life.But how could he have known?   
"don't look so surprised, it's obvious. The way you carry yourself outs you, the way you walk and talk as if you've never seen   
dark night, that spark in your eyes shows you've never known heartache."  
"you say it like it's a bad thing."  
"because it is. the longer it takes for you to lose that side of you the harder it'll be for you."  
" And you want to show me darkness and break my heart then?"  
"Well darkness is all around you all you have to do is embrace it, as for your heart i'll try not to but i can't promise you   
something i cannot control."  
"why are you doing this to me?" she kept looking down because she wanted what he offered and she didn't understand why.  
"Because i can tell you want it, you deserve i to be loved and i want to love you i just need a chance, i'm not someone who'd force   
themselves on others, so just tell me to leave and you'll never see me again"   
Joanna just carried on walking, saying nothing until they reached her small cottage   
"do you want supper?" was all she could managed to say, she didn't want him gone but she still wants more time to think, God knows she can't think  
straight.  
"you live here?Alone?" he asked, he seemed genuinely worried  
"Yeah no one comes here, it's a bit off the road as you could see so it's alright"  
"i thought you lived in the village"  
"the village is a little bit further down the road, so? supper?"  
"yeah, i'm famished"

Vane sat on a wooden chair he found by a small table and started scanning the place and Joanna moved to grab the food she promised him  
when his eyes found some very peculiar shelves filled with starfish,all sorts of seashells and pebbles, some old chains even small anchors and other   
stuff.The though that she collected those sort of things made him laugh and frightened him as well she was protected living in her own little   
world in kingdom were small round rocks meant something to her.  
"You're a Pirate though" a soft voice pulled him back to reality.  
"Yeah i am, so are most people there you know!"  
"No that's not what i meant" she said in a hush voice.  
Charles walked toward her leaving almost no space between them,lifted her face for her gaze to meet his and said:  
"tell me"  
"Pirates leave for long times and only come back for a couple of days most of the time"  
"That's true"he was stroking her hair   
"will you come back for me?" she leaned in with his touch which took him by surprise  
"every second i can spare will be yours, that's all i can promise you"  
"that's all i need to know" and with that she turned away and started moving food on the table.  
"what was that then?"  
"Sit down, please" she nudged him towards the chair  
"I need a fucking definite answer." He patience had drained and he couldn't wait any longer.  
"you're still here aren't you?"  
"say it"  
"yes! i want you to stay" she was bright read, she was never good at expressing her feelings, her dad used to say her pride would  
be the end of her.  
And with those words, Charles claimed her lips like a predator claims his prey.She all but submits to him, she lets him lead her  
his hand was lost in her hair and moving her head to expose her neck to his hungry mouth. he was starting to tug at her bodice  
when she stopped him.  
"No! Not now, please" his hands relaxed and reached up to cup her cheeks.  
"You're trying to end me" he whispered as he rested his forehead on hers.  
They ate in silence, she took her time and he inhaled his food.  
"delicious, truly but i prefer the taste of your lips, love" her cheeks turned red in an instant" if that makes you blush then   
what will you do when i finally have my hands on you"

the moment she was done , he ripped the clothes off of her, caressing every inch of her body , he was surprised by how well built   
she was. She keeps impressing him more and more by the second and he loved it.

their bodies intertwined and they were one...

"If you leave me i'll hunt you down and kill you" He whispered later on that night  
"i'm not the one who's a flight risk here" she giggled as she rested her head on his shoulder.  
"alright...sleep now" he said as he planted a kiss on her forehead and they both drifted off.

**Author's Note:**

> i want to write another part but we'll see how that works out.


End file.
